


You're Scared Of Thunder?

by Elevenlocked



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Academy days, Cuddle, Fear of Thunder and Lightning, Fluff, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevenlocked/pseuds/Elevenlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones has a fear of thunder and Jim is there to comfort them. Academy Days AU. Despite his grouchiness, Bones is a wimp when it comes to thunder and he hates it. Which is why he doesn't want Jim to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Scared Of Thunder?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during a storm that I kept on making Sharknado references to. I enjoyed making it, it was really fun doing so. 
> 
> Please do keep in mind that fears are not the easiest things to deal with, so yes, Bones will be out of character just a bit.. hopefully.

The thunder roared loudly, letting its booming voice echo through the air and into the dorm room, soon slipping through the ears of each person that was awake. Some of the ears being some sleeping students waking up to its terror.

Jim was fast asleep, the storm not even bothering him. He slept so quietly, then he would let out the odd snore, causing Bones to roll his eyes and hiss at his roommate. It was a pain, but Bones was getting used to it. I mean, even he snored in his sleep. 

Bones was nose deep in his book, but only for two reasons. One, it was a good book and two, well, it was something he would never admit to Jim. Ever. 

He hated thunderstorms. Feared them.

They always terrified him. Ever since he was a little kid. He tried his best to get over them as a teen, but just never could seem to do so. So he was stuck with a fear his daughter has for crying out loud. His daughter. Bones should be expected to comfort his daughter, not cringe in fear with her! But it was this damn fear that got the best of him. He's tried to face his fears, but it never seemed to work. Maybe he could try again.. but not today. 

After a few minutes of silence, a bright, white flash of lightning zapped the world, zipping itself into the room and lighting everything up. His heart began to race. After lightning, there was always thunder. With it being that bright, it was going to be a loud one! He hated those ones, they made him turn into such a child. Once the silence quickly settled in, Bones' heart still ran, his breath becoming more vague as he breathed. It was coming.. and he had no idea when. Squinting his eyes, he leaned back far onto his bed, sinking into his pillows. The book tossed onto the floor. Luckily he did, because as he did, the thunder came and it was horrible. You could hear **everything** go off.

Fire alarms. Peoples voices yelling. Some faded sobs and even a few screams. You could even hear Jim jump awake. But with Bones, all you could hear were the slight sobs that escaped his mouth, his tears slipping from his eyes to his cheeks to his neck as he choked back on the sobs. He covered his mouth, knowing for a fact that Jim was indeed awake. Dammit, he was going to find out! Bones sobbed quietly, sure it was working. Jim had cursed everything to hell and back, shifting off the bed and onto his feet. He made his way to the window, peering out to see a heavy downfall of rain. It was insane, you could see people scurry so fast for shelter it was like they were under attack! "Damn," he mumbled. "must be a Sharknado." He let the silence cave in, the muffled sobs Bones tried to hide dancing itself through his ears. 

Squinting his eyes a bit, he narrowed his brows, trying his best to figure out where it was coming from. He was still a little tired, so it was going to take a little to figure it out. Jim's eyes laid themselves on Bones, the lamp providing just enough light for him to see. 

What? No... it couldn't be.. Bones was a tough guy, he couldn't be scared.. 

Another crackle surfaced quickly, making Jim jump slightly. Unexpected. But what was even more unexpected was the movement of Bones' body curling itself into a ball attempting to hide under a blanket and a few pillows. Jim, being the loving man he is, walked over to Bones. He wanted to laugh, to make a joke about this, but he knew Bones would murder him in a second if he did. Jim slowly sat himself down on the bed, looking down at the other. He couldn't see his face, but he could just imagine the manly sobs coming from that mouth, those sparkling eyes becoming glazed with tears which would turn into a mood of 'dammit' a little after. He could just see Bones biting his lip to hold it all back again, hoping Jim would leave him alone. He didn't want Jim to see him like this.. 

Chuckling, Jim grabbed the pillow hiding Bones' face. His face was damp, his tear stained cheeks puffing out red as his eyes screamed 'fear' and 'don't say anything'. His eyes looked to Bones' lips, noting that the bottom was bleeding due to held back sobs. How cute. Slipping a hand under the blanket, Jim wrapped his arm around Bones' waist, pulling him close as he moved his arm, wrapping it around Bones and pulling him close. Not protesting, Bones frowned, unhappy with tghe situation. Of course Jim had to find out! 

"Scared?" Jim kissed Bones on the nose, using his free hand to wipe away the tears. Doing so, Bones mumbled, cursing to himself. Dammit.. "What gave you that idea?" Bones grumbled out, trying his best to keep his pride. Laughing, Jim cooed. "You're crying. You only cry over not seeing Joanna - when drunk - and your Dad." He placed a kiss on his lower lip, licking off the blood. "You gotta be crying about something. I don't think you'll be crying about your Dad anytime soon.. and you just chatted with Joanna yesterday.." He paused. "So that leaves me one guess: you're scared."

He really was smarter than he appeared. 

Bones let off a light blush. "So what?" He hissed, swallowing. "You fear things too, Jim." He let out a sob. "I swear to God, if you tell anyone about this I will put you to sleep for good."

Jim kissed him again, this time keeping it. He could feel Bones shift a bit, but kiss back almost instantly. It was a good thing too. Because it distracted Bones from the next crackle that came flying their way. Jim breathed, tongue licking the bite on Bones' lip again. A hand going on his cheek, Bones breathed out a little after.

Pulling away, Jim snickered. "Wow Bones. Maybe it should thunder more. You're so cuddly and easy to get kisses back from." He moaned. "And, all you need to calm down is a cuddle." 

Bones frowned, kissing Jims chin. "Shut it." He hissed. Bones buried his head in the crook of Jims neck.  If only he could get over this damn fear.. 

Relaxing his head on the pillow, Jim exhaled deeply, lips pressed against the others ear. Whispering soft, comforting words to the male. To Bones' surprise, it wasn't anything he was expecting from Jim, but it was comforting,  and that's all he liked about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
